


Broken Hearts and Promises

by Last_Goodbye



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Angst, Broken Promises, Emotional Hurt, F/F, Heartache, I'm Bad At Tagging, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 20:52:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16182980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Last_Goodbye/pseuds/Last_Goodbye
Summary: Having visions of her and Dianas past allready is a big problem for Leona but when Diana indirectly tells their friends Leona is not able to handle it anylonger.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Second times the charm right?  
> This will probably be a multiple chapter story and yeah I hope you will enjoy this one.

A loud thonk could be heared as the arrow of ice hit the Solari shield which Leona held right infront of her. With Vayne laying on the ground right behind the Radiant Dawn, Leona had no other option besides protecting her from more attacks until Camille finally arrived to help. The sound of the nearby brush rusteling and mere seconds later the women from Piltover jumping at Ashe and Lux was the best thing Leona saw today. With a dash forwards she pulled herself to Ashe holding her in place as Camille finished off Lux. Mere seconds pass befor the voice above them announced „ **Double Kill** “. As all 3 of them starting teleporting back into the base a pale white light hits Vayne instantly killing her. Befor Leona could even react Camille also layed on the ground with a familiar person standing above the corpse of their jungler. Leona could do nothing besides running away but Diaana merely pulled her closer leaving the mark of the Lunari on the ground. Now Leona layed on the ground half beaten and out of power. She could see the hate in Dianas beautiful blue eyes. Those beautiful eyes which she lost herself in everytime they were together. Just seeing Dianas face brought back both painfull anf beatifull memories. Memoried of times where they just laid in Leonas bed kissing and hugging each other as everyone else was bussy but also times where they fought. Leona was completly lost in her memories so did noz notice the tears running down Diana cheek as she thrusts her sword in Leonas body. As Leona was respawning she still thought about the past. How Diana and her always sneaked away to kiss and hold hands in secret. How Leona always kept Diana close and protected her from the wrath of the elders. Soon enough the memories of the worst day in her life came back. Having to watch how the elders burn this ugly symbol in Dianas beautiful face while not beeing able to protect. Seeing Diana slaughter the Elders mere moments later with tears running down her face and her screaming at Leona. She did not remember what Diana said that day. The only thing Leona remembered is that those words hurt her. They hurt so badly that she never wanted to hear them again. As her body reappears on the spawning platfrom Leona snapped back to realite only to find the nexus to explode. Appearently the summoners decided to surrender as their team was losing badly.

* * *

After the game finished and everyone went to the cafeteria Leona saw Diana sitting next to Syndra, Katarina and Ashe. Normally she would ignore Diana but today Leona could not keep her eyes off the Lunari. With the plate of food in her hands Leona decided to sit down at the table right next to them together with Nami, Caitlyn and Vi. „Hello Leona? LEONA?“ Vis voice got louder making Leona turn her head to Vi with an confused look on her face. „How can you just stop listening when i try to give you tips on dating. After all you are still single with 27.“ This comment earned her a punch in thw side from Caitlyn as the officere merely said with a cold voice. „Vi don’t be so rude. Leona surely had important things on her mind. Am I right?“ Leona merely nodded as she tried listening to the conversation between Diana and Syndra. The only thing she coulf make out was that they were talking about how Diana was performing the last game. This send shivers down Leonas spine as she then felt Namis hand on her shoulder. „Are you mad that you could not protect Ashe from Diana? Do not worry. I am sure you will protect everyone next time! You always protect everyone!“ Those words made Leonas heart feel like it was cut in half. Everyone said that Leona could protect everyone anf that she would never let anyone she cared about get hurt. But she knew that this was just a lie. A beautifull lie which everyone keeps on telling, not noticing how it hurt Leona. Again she was lost in her own mind until she heared Diana say out rather loud. „You are lucky Ashe. Katarina protects you. I never had that luck to have someone who would protect me. They all lied. SHE lied.“ Leonas face turns completly pale as she could feel the hatred which was directed towards her. „She?“ Both Katarina and Ashe were surprised. Only Syndra knew that Diana was in love once but she did not know who it was. „Who is she?“ Katarina asked curious. Even Nami, Caitlyn and Vi which also heared them were curious as nobody knew that Diana loved someone once. Well nobody except Leona knew. „She is nobody. Just another liar who betrayed me in the end. She even dares to say today that she will protect everyone she loves but be assured. She is just another filthy liar just like the rest of them.“ The expression of confusion of everyones face turned into shock. They all looked at Diana but only Syndra and Nami figured who Diana was talking about but they did not say it out loud. „She was a wonderfull women but in the end. She broke her promise. Her promise to protect me, to keep me safe and to never leave me side no matter what happens. I never should have trusted her in the first place. After all she was and still is the symbol of the oh so mighty Solari“ Again visions of the past fill Leonas head. She finally remembered those words Diana said all those years ago: " _ **I hate you Leona! I trusted you! Stay out of my life forever! I will never love you again!"**_ Without saying a word Diana stood up looking at Leona which started to cry. Leona could only see the blurry sillouete of Diana as tears ran down her face . She could not bring herself to talk as Diana stood theree looking at the crying solari. Mere moments later Diana walked away brining her plate to the pile of dirty dishes which were going to be cleaned, leaving the group of confused friends behind. „Please forgive me Diana. I beg you“ Leona said to herself as she kept on crying. It was like she was in a state of schock. Nobody could get her to calm down so Vi had to carry the crying women to her dorm. Only Vi, Nami, Syndra and Caitlyn followed them leaving Katarina and Sshe behind to finish eating. Finally in Leonas room they managed to calm the Radiant Dawn with the soft singing voice of Nami. It reminded Leona of Diana which used to sing her goodnight whenever Leona was sick. A gently hand whiped away the tears from Leonas red eyes and in her mind Leona thought it wad Diana as she could only see Syndras silver hair. „D-diana. I am sorry“ The solari said to herself bevor just falling asleep due to exhaustion. For now it would be the best to just let her sleep and regain strength bevor they would talk with her. Vi and Caitlyn left together with Syndra. Only Nami stayed behind making sure Leona would be fine.


	2. Chapter 2

With Nami taking care of Leona Syndra went over to Dianas room. She wanted to know what exactly had happend and why she acted the way she did. When Syndra knocked on Dianas door there was silence. Nothing but Syndras breathing could be heared. No footsteps or anything and it send shivers down Syndras spine. This silence made her feel unease so without a second thought she pushed the door open only to find a dark apartment. The curtains were closed, all lights were out and only the small violet light of a sphere which Syndra created gave her the chance to see something. As she walked arround in the apartment she found old books and scriptures surely from the Lunari. The silence soon was broken as a familiar voice could be heared. "Syndra. What do you want here?" Dianas tone was like venom and it scared Syndra. Seeing Diana stand in the doorframe to her bedroom which Syndra was inside. Only her eyes and the symbol on her forhead glowing befor the purple light finally revealed the Lunari. Tears running down Dianas face as she held a picture in her hand. "Diana what is going on? Why are you crying?" This whome situation just confused Syndra more and more. First the strong Radiant Dawn broke down crying like a small child. Then the cold hearted Scorn of the Moon was standing infront of her only wearing grey shorts and a t-shirt which was way to big. "Nothing. Now leave." *Says the Scorn of the Moon as she stepped aside to free a way for Syndra to leave. "I will not leave without an answer to my questions!" She says walking closer to Diana and switching the lights on which blinded her for some moments. "If you will leave after wards okay." With those words Diana walked towards the living room to sit down on a chair. Tear stains on her cheeks and her eyes red from crying. "I cried. That happend. I do not know what happend to the Solari or why she is crying. Now leave." The tone in her voice wad cold and bitter. Like she hid something but Syndra just did not know what it was. "No. You don't just cry Diana. I have known you for 6 years now and you never cried. I didn't even think you could cry!" "I can. You do not have to know the reason but I can cry and infact I did cry." Her answer infuriated Syndra. She could not just leave Diana like this. Her friend obviously wad in pain but line always she never said anything. Keeping all her emotions locked inside herself, letting them eat her from the inside. "If you don't answer my questions Leona surely will!" Hearing Syndra saying Leonas name infuriated her. In a split second Syndra was pinned against the wall with a dagger pushed against her throat. "So you are just gonns betray me aswell? Just like everyone else you will go and be with Leona. What a great friend you are." The Scorn of the Moon said. In her eyes was hatred but also sadness as she kept on closing herself off and letting the demons consume her from the inside. "It's not like that Diana! I want to help you not to hurt you!" Syndra says pushing Diana away with such a force that it caused D8aka to fly through the room and hitting the wall on the other side. Now Diana laid on the floor not moving a single muscle. The main door to Dianas apartment meanwhile got kicked open. Vi and Caitlyn rushed inside seeing Diana laying on the floor not moving. On the other side was Syndra with tears in her eyes. Vi rushed over to Diana which was knocked out but luckely she was breathing. Caitlyn meanwhile walked to Syndra pulling her into a hug as she was about to start crying. "It's okay don't worry. What happend here Syndra?" She asks with a calm voice while Vi made sure Diana was allright. "D-diana. She held a dagger to my throat so I pushed her away. I d-didn't mean to use so luch force! I only w-wanted to protect my-myself!" Caitlyn held Syndra close making sure that she felt save. "Shhh it's okay. Tell me. What exactly happend?" Caitlyn says leading Syndra to a chair where she could sit down. Vi meanwhile picked up Diana and carried her to the womens bedroom and laying her down in the bed. "W-well I was looking if Diana was allright. When I found her she was crying and I wanted to know why. When I mentioned Leona Diana attacked me with the dagger." Syndra says as she calmed down from this shock. Vi only nodded informing Caitlyn that Diana was allright. Atleast her body was. The Enforcer sat down next to Caitlyn listening to Syndra. Now they could only talk about what had happend and what was going on. 

* * *

 

On the other side of apartment block where the champions lived, Leona finally woke up causing Nami to smile and hug the Radiant Dawn. "Leona! Finally you are awake!" Leonas body was completly weak. She could not even sit up straigth but atleast she calmed down.  Her eyes were still red and on her cheeks were stains from the tears but that was not important at the moment. "Nami? What are you doing here?" The Radiant Dawn asked confused as she looked arround the room. "I am watching over you. Making sure you are fine!" The Tidecaller says as she hugged Leona. "Now. What exactly happend between you and Diana?" The tone in Namis voice got more serious as she sat down agai  on a chair next to Leonas bed. With a digh Leona looked over to Nami. "That is along story. Can I tell you it after I ate something?" As Nami was about to answer her stomach grumbled loud so she could only agree. For now Leona could keep her past to herself but soon enough she had to tlk about it just like Diana will have to talk about it. Two different perspectives on their shared past. Both tragic in their own way with one similarity. The broken promise and broken hearts of Leona and Diana.


End file.
